Of Sugar and Honey
by FieryFafar
Summary: *Selection Stories* Just some super sweet shorts. Don't forget to brush your teeth after all the sweetness c:


_1. Conflicting_

"Give me back my Pokémon, you meanie!" Leaf shouted angrily, arms rose in the air and feet hopping little hops. Unfortunately, Green was proven taller than her as he stretched his arm upwards, fingers tightly clutching her Pokéball.

"Once a shorty, always a shorty, huh?" Green ignorantly spat, lips posing a naughty smirk. The young woman in front of him only cast a sharp glare. Her cheeks were puffed. Her lips were pouted and frowned.

And honestly, that only made Green even happier.

"Shorty!" The young leader happily laughed. Before Leaf could even punch his chest – even though it would just be tickles for him – Green wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You're cute when being bullied by me." Grinning like a fool, Green softly pecked her nose, thus stunning Leaf shut.

Leaf, now engulfed with bashfulness instead of anger, could only freeze with cheeks as hot as the sun. "W-why you… Meanie!"

_2. Twinleaf_

"Hikari oh my Arceus you will never believe what I just saw today I just fuckin' saw a Palkia THIS IS A TRUE STORY it was even pink IT'S A PINK PALKIA HIKARI CAN YOU IMAGI- Ack…!" Jun immediately halted on his constant shrieking as air was cut off from him.

Hikari gave a heavy sigh. It was bad enough Jun barged into her room like it was a battlefield. But he also decided to pounce her from behind and make her deaf. So to spare her _and_ the neighbourhood's ears, she quickly pinched his nose shut. Thankfully, that shut him up for a while.

"Iikawwi, let go! You'we huwting mah nosh I can't bweathe!" Jun nagged as he tried to pry away his best friend's hand.

Black eyes lazily on the fumbling blonde, Hikari didn't follow his orders and merely let her fingers squeezed on his nostrils. She managed a giggle. The more Jun struggled, the funnier his face became. _Jun you adorable idiot._ Closing the minimal distance between them, Hikari released her grip and replaced it with a small peck of her lips.

Needless to say, even without her fingers blocking air from his nose, that single touch was enough to shut Jun up for good.

_3. Ferriswheel_

N skilfully played the piano as his mind hummed the melody. A smile curved his mouth. Thoughts and memories served him like a movie, reminiscing how his beautiful and loving guardians once taught him how to play the piano.

_"You are a talented child, my king. And one once said: 'If a person's heart is ever tangled, think of a song that can ease the person. Because music my dear, is medicine to the soul, and words that cannot be spoken.'"_

"Hey N."

His train of thoughts popped like a bubble. Eyes snapped open, he saw the petite girl on his lap. Her wide aqua eyes stared at him in curiosity. Her mouth was quite stuffed as she continued chewing on her Kit Kat bar. N bit the insides of his cheek, holding back a laugh. Right in very that moment, White looked like a precious baby Pokémon rather than the ferocious Hero of Truth. "Yes, my dear White?"

She gulped her chocolate piece and gave a light hiccup – in which N finally didn't hold back and laughed. Realizing what she had done, White shot a sharp glare. "Very funny, mister," she huffed and lightly fisted his chest. N didn't cease his laughter. In fact, her punch intensified it. "By the way, that song was very beautiful." White tried to change the subject, cheeks already red and hot.

The greenette tuned down to breathy chuckles. Eyes narrowed lovingly on the lady in front of him, N gently murmured, "The reason that that harmony was perfection is because my heart is in sync." He leaned a bit closer, lips brushing away the chocolate smudge that was dotted on the edge of her lips. "And the reason my heart is in sync is because I have you…"

_4. Soulsilver_

"Hey Silver, if you have children, what would you want them to call you?"

Silver choked on his soda, accidentally spatting out a spit as a reaction to her ultimately sudden question. He gawked at the girl next to him, silver eyes wide in stupidity. "What kind of fucking question was that?!"

Kotone – oblivious to his rude actions as usual – gave a small shrug. "I just wanted to know. Is that wrong?"

His heart beat faster. His cheeks grew redder. "I- Of course it's wrong! It's a stupid question and it's damn wrong! You don't ask people out of the blue what they want their fucking children to call them damn it!" Silver lightly pounded his chest, coughing away the excess liquid and the awkwardness.

The brunette gave a childish pout. Under the clear blue skies of National Park, a scoff was heard. "I was just being curious, you meanie. You don't have to overreact."

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" Unfortunately, his voice begged to differ.

But once again, her immunity to his behaviour was stronger than ever. "Okay then Mr I'm-not-overreacting. Your overreactingness is_sooooo_ not showing!" With a tongue sticking out of her mouth, Kotone turned her back on Silver, crossed her legs on the bench, and sulkily folded her arms against her chest.

Silence filled a few seconds of their surroundings. When suddenly, "…Papa."

Her skin pricked to the sound of his voice and answer. Quickly her head turned to the side to meet his gaze. "What did you say?" For a second there, Kotone thought she might have heard him wrong.

But she was proven oh so very right when she saw Silver looking away and his cheeks forming crimson reds. "I… My answer is 'Papa' okay! I want our fucking children to call me 'Papa'!"

Again, silence was their conversation. One gawked while one wished he died right on the spot. Kotone couldn't believe her ears. Silver actually answered her embarrassing question.

And what's more, he added a little information that swayed from the original question. "'Our children', huh?" She couldn't fight back the smirk even if she wanted to. "So that makes me… 'Mama'." Kotone scooted closer as she toyed with her egoistic rival. Only Arceus knew how much she wanted to jump for joy right now.

Realization slapped Silver like a stack of bricks. Luckily his face was away from her sneering gaze. Unluckily he couldn't bite back the words he just spat without thinking. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ "I-I-I…OH STOP FUCKING SMILING YOU NITWIT!"

_5. Sequel_

He was always very protective of her.

Sometimes, it was even in the most ridiculous of situations.

"Hyu! Hey!" Mei cheered blissfully as she waved at her childhood friend. Adrian perched on top of her head, enjoying little rays of sunshine and the warmth of his trainer. It had been awhile since Mei had last seen Hyu. Ever since both had left for Castelia City, this was the longest time yet for them to be apart.

One hand in his pocket, Hyu lazily waved back. A grin flashed his mouth. Deep inside, he was actually happy to see Mei. Under all the chaos going on and the revenge he kept hidden since childhood, Hyu always felt happy and at ease to see the perky girl's face.

But just as his eyes saw her palm, his smile evaporated in a flash.

"Mei what the hell?!" Running crazily towards the brunette, Hyu swiftly grabbed her right hand and scanned her palm. He was right. There was a scratch on her index finger. Red eyes moving from palm to face then face to palm, Hyu felt his skin prickle and his breathing uneven.

Mei, however, tilted her head in confusion. "Hyu, what's wro-"

"Mei, you got hurt!" The boy flashed her palm in front of her stunned face. "Who did this to you?!" His voice cracked a slight echo. Heck, even his left eye began to twitch uncontrollably. If not for the fact that Mei knew Hyu very well, she would have ordered her Oshawott to plunge an attack at him.

A baffled expression was all that could be seen on Mei's face. Finally, a silly smile was shown. "Oh that. I got through some tall grass back at Virbank Complex. Guess I got a cut while I was looking around for Pokémon. Ehee…" She childishly bit her lower lip, trying to remove the tension and – obviously irrational – fear that quickly rooted in the boy's heart.

Sadly, Hyu was too busy panicking to hear sense from her. "We need to treat this wound immediately!"

This time, her smile was replaced with a huff and a pout. "Hyu, how many times I've told you. I'm fine and- Aaa_ahh!_" Her words turned into shrieks as she felt her body being lifted off the ground. Taken aback, Adrian fell from her head and plopped right on the hard tar. Gasping lightly, Mei looked to her side. Wide aqua eyes gawked as Hyu moved his head around the city, as if looking for the nearest Pokémon Center – or in his case, the nearest hospital. "Hyu! Put me down! For the last time I am fine damn you-"

"WE'RE GOING TO GET THAT WOUND STITCHED OR BANDAGED OR SOMETHING _I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU HURT!_" Hyu finally snapped and ran around the city. He couldn't give a damn for the spectators he attracted. While for Mei, she could only rub her forehead and muttered words like, "I can't believe you are overreacting over this…"

Yes. He was always very oh-so protective of her.

But that was only because she was oh-so very precious to him.

_**END.**_


End file.
